User blog:Lions4ever91/Personal statement of another series and movie franchise
Even though I can assume/know that Disney was very much inspired and influenced by his good friend Osamu Tezuka, japanese producer/known in japanese culture also known there as the Walt Disney of Japan animation, and his very own manga/anime series and movies of the 1950s tv series called Kimba the white lion and its remake of the 1980 called The new adventures of Kimba the white lion, when creating his own original story of The Lion King, but not mentioning his dear, old, good friend as his inspirational source for it, in terms of character designs, storydevelopment and moralic lessons of its similiar content, moralic messages and told plotline I don't blindly just hate and diss about this fact like many other fans or nonfans tend to do or very often actually do, most likely resolving in by doing so breaking up many nice, big, fan communities of both franchises by starting small fights about their own personal opinion Final Conclusion of statement: You see to me that means only having two very different takes 1. the very old japanese one, dating back to 1950'''s, which also included the appearances of humans as well as '''the moralic and ethic message of '''Osamu Tezuka being quoted as the following: "What I try to save through my work is simple. My message is as follows: "Love all creatures!" "Love everything that has life!" I have been trying to express in different ways through my work the message such as: "Preserve nature". "Bless life" "Be careful of a civilization that puts too-much stock in science", "Do not wage war" And so on..' '-Note: I will post that quote of him tomorrow, as I will first have to look it up again before I'll be able to quote it correctly to you, guys'. and 2. the much, later created american version in which there aren't any kind of human appearances at all, because of visualising it in another kind of way. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- To be quiet clear and honest about this, so there aren't any confusions or misunderstandings etc. let me simply tell you this: I simply like '''both versions' of the same told coming of age story of a lion cub, completely irrevelent, if that means the story is being visualised with or without humans appearing in it. And here is why: It's an epic tale about a young lion cub, growing up and learning about the importance about many, different, philosophical, ethical and educational so called Wisdoms of Life/Lebensweisheiten like for example: taking on responsibility''' for his/her/its family/pride. Trvivia facts: The Lion King and the Janguru Tatei Leo/Jungle Emperor Leo/ Kimba the white lion franchises are both classic tales of a lion cub which are popular, loved and known worldwide as Kimba the white lion A few examples for some of the actual, international titles: In Germany as Kimba der weiße Löwe, Boubou der kleine Löwenkonig and Leo der Löwenkönig and Leo der kleine Löwenkönig''' In France and Canada as Le roi Léo and Le retour du Roi Léo In Spain as El leon bianco In Italy as Il leone blanco And I think to illustrate such important, ethical life-morals like those aforementioned ones I talked about through creating some beautifully told animated story shown as either Mangas/Books or tv series and movies that both young and old people alike will find entertaining and fun to watch is really not only remarkable, admiriable even a bit, but also very moving. Category:Blog posts